The invention relates generally to an electromagnetically actuated valve comprising an annularly-shaped solenoid coil, which is arranged in a housing and surrounds a magnet armature of metallic material that is capable of axially reciprocal motion with respect to the solenoid coil. The magnet armature is provided on the front end facing the valve seat with a sealing member made of an elastomeric material.
Such a valve is disclosed by German Patent Application P 43 09 739.1 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/215,218). In that Application, the magnet armature consists of a metal part and an elastomeric material that is extruded onto it and which forms the sealing member. The provision of a secure connection between the elastomer and the metallic material of the armature is important in determining the opening characteristics of the valve. During normal operational use of the valve, it is important to ensure that no separation occurs in the area of that connection, lest the goal of consistent opening characteristics across a long service life be compromised. For that reason, in the aforementioned device, an adhesive agent is applied between the elastomeric and the metallic material, which guarantees a reliable coupling between the two parts.